DmC: Uzumaki Chronicles
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: What if Eva was an Uzumaki? What if she was Kushina's sister? What if Dante and Naruto grew up together? AU Dante. Parings: DanteXOCXFuuXSamuiXTemari, NarutoXHinataXFem.KyubiXSakuraXIno, VergilXFem.HakuXYugitoXTenTenXMei Bashing: Civilian Council, Danzo Warning: Lemons


Summary: What if Eva was an Uzumaki? What if she was Kushina's sister? What if Dante and Naruto grew up together?

Author's Note: Welcome to DmC: Uzumaki Chronicles! Now before we begin, I'd like to get one thing clear: This is an origin story for an Alternate Universe Dante, who will later make an appearance in my other story: Army of Dante. This is not Classic Devil May Cry, this not DmC: Devil May Cry, this is DmC: Uzumaki Chronicles. The DmC in the title is simply a reference to the fact that like DmC Eva, the Eva in this universe had powers that have been passed on to Dante and Vergil.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Naruto.

**DmC: Uzumaki Chronicles**

**Prologue**

It was near midnight; Uzushiogakure was quiet as the villagers slept in their homes. At first glance everything seemed to be okay, but it wasn't okay. The stray animals that usually ran throughout the village at night, were nowhere in sight. Many of the children were lying awake in their beds, frightened by the strange noises they heard just outside the village walls.

Sitting on top of the ninja council center, was a young man with snow white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a purple coat over a black jumpsuit, with a purple armored vest, black shinobi sandals, an Uzu hitai-ate on his headband and two amulets locked together at the back, a silver one with a shield shaped ruby and a gold one with a sword shaped sapphire. This young man was Sparda, former Nobleman of the Underworld and Shinobi of Uzushiogakure. Sparda sat there staring at the land beyond the walls, "They're coming," he said quietly. "So I've heard," said a voice behind him.

He turned around to see a young woman standing there. She had curly red hair tied into a high ponytail and deep violent eyes. She wore a tight sleeveless black zip-up vest zipped up to the halfway point of her breasts, over a short sleeve fishnet shirt, tight black shorts, blue shinobi sandals and a headband with the Uzu hitai-ate. She was Eva Uzumaki, Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and Princess of Uzu no Kuni.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Sparda, "I couldn't sleep," she said simply, "Those…_sounds_ are keeping me up." Sparda returned his gaze to beyond the wall as Eva sat down next to him. "So you're really leaving?" she asked, Sparda was silent for a moment, "Yeah, I can't stay here any longer." Eva looked up at the stars, "So after five years, you're just going to leave and forget about all of us?" Sparda turned an annoyed glance to her, "You know that's not true."

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding." Eva said with a slight chuckle. She continued to stare at the stars, "It's really been five years since the day we met," Sparda then looked up at the stars, "Yeah, five years," he said as the two began to reminisce the last five years of their lives.

Eva was just returning from her first solo mission when she saw Sparda, just a few days of travel away from her village. He had been dressed in rags, covered in dirt and grime, and his white hair was long and wild. He had a severe injury and was on the verge of collapsing. She tried to help him, but he glared at her with distrust in his eyes. She had convinced him that she wasn't an enemy and brought him to her village for healing. She would often spend her free time with him at the hospital while he recovered.

Sparda remembered the confusion he felt from her kindness, kindness he had never seen anyone, human or demon, display before. She would cook for him and even feed him, until he had recovered full use of his arms. She even vouched for him at the council when they accused him of being an enemy shinobi, sent to spy on them. He at the time of course, didn't know what a shinobi was and why any would spy on them, all he knew was that this girl, a total stranger and _human_ at that was defending him.

Eva remembered how he slowly started to open up to her and told her his name, Sparda. Once he was out of the hospital, she brought him to live with her clan. He lived with them for a year, before he was enrolled into the shinobi academy where he quickly rose to the top of the academy. Once he made genin he was assigned to a genin team with the freshly made jōnin Eva as his instructor.

After he made chūnin, Sparda finally decided to tell Eva the entire truth, about himself, about what he was. And to his surprise, she didn't hate him, she back away in disgust or fear. She held him. She held him tightly in a close embrace that felt so warm, so full of kindness. It was then that he knew he loved her and no matter what happened he would always protect her.

It was around that time, though she didn't realize at the time, that Eva was falling for him. Confused by what she was feeling, she became stricter in her training regiments, and would glare at any kunoichi that made a pass at him. Her twin sister Kushina would tease her about it in their letters to each other, and even her father would joke about grilling Sparda if he made her cry. Finally after three years of constant denial, Eva confessed her love for Sparda and the two began a relationship. If only she had realized it sooner.

"You don't have to leave, you know," Eva said turning to Sparda, "even if they get passed the wall, Uzu shinobi are tough enough to handle a few demons." Sparda looked passed the wall again, "Twenty or thirty of the middle class demons, maybe," he said, "but not the entire army and definitely not Mundus." Eva sighed, "There's no way I can convince you to stay is there?"

"I made a vow to protect you no matter what," Sparda said as he clenched his fist, "but as long as I'm here, the demons will keep coming and will kill anyone in their way."

"Fine, but I want you to promise," she said firmly, "Promise me, that if you kill Mundus, no…_when_ you kill Mundus, you'll come back." Sparda looked at her, "Eva I don't think…"

"Promise me!" she repeated, "Just promise me." Sparda heard the small plea in her voice and any protest he had been prepared to give her died in his throat, "I…" he said, "I promise, I promise that when I kill Mundus, I come back for you," he said finally, "I promise."

Eva smiled a sad smile before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Sparda returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. Eva moaned as she felt Sparda unzip her vest and slip his hand under her shirt and gently caress her right breast as his other hand slipped under to rub her back. Eva began to tug at his coat, as she felt her temperature rising. Realizing she was trying to do, Sparda allowed his coat, vest and jacket to be taken off and then remove Eva's vest and fishnet shirt.

Eva let her hair down and removed her hitai-ate, lay down on her back and stared at Sparda, her face going from pink to red. Sparda stared at her taking in every detail, her curly red hair, her deep violate eyes, soft unblemished milk creamy skin, and flawless D-cup breasts. To him, she was an angel Kami had crafted just for him, even though he was a demon. He leaned forward and began to suck on her right breast while gently squeezing the other with his hand.

Eva moaned some more and wrapped her arms tightly around his head, pressing it into her breasts. Sparda took turns between sucking her breasts and lightly bit at her nipples, looking up to see her face growing redder as she moaned. Sparda then reached down and pulled off her shorts and began to caress her thighs, causing Eva's moans to grow louder. Eva then reached down into Sparda's pants and found something big and hard, and began to stroke it.

Sparda grunted from the sudden grip on his shaft, then ceased his attacks on her thighs and went for her rear as Eva removed his pants and boxers. Sparda then removed her panties, and got into position. He looked at her face, which was almost maroon now and she nodded to let him know to go for it. Sparda then pushed into her entrance, and Eva began to moan again, as she felt him entering her. Sparda let her get use to the sensation before continuing to push in, till he reached her barrier.

Eva's eyes were now shut tight as she anticipated the pain, and he face was beyond red. 'Her expression is so cute,' thought Sparda as he smiled, before pulling back slightly then thrust hard, tearing through her barrier. Eva's eyes flew open as she gasped in pain. Sparda could feel the whole lower half of her body trembling, as he felt the full sensation of her warm insides.

He then began thrusting into her, as she began to feel even hotter. Sparda then stopped to scoop her up, and sat upright and continued to thrust into her. Eva moved her hips to meet his with each thrust as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist tightly. "Sparda…Sparda…Sparda…" she said between moans, "Eva…" Sparda said after almost an hour, "I going to…" he grunted, "Do it…" Eva said, "I want this…to be…with you, Sparda…I love you!"

"I love you, too! Eva!" Sparda said and began thrusting faster as felt his approaching climax. Eva screamed as she reached her limit and she came hard a split second before Sparda. Eva fainted from her orgasm, and collapsed in Sparda's arms. After a few moments Sparda withdrew his member and stood up, with Eva in his arms, grabbed their clothes then used a body flicker to jump to the Uzumaki Manor.

He climbed through the window into her room, dressed her into her p-jays and placed her into her bed, before redressing himself and turned to leave through the window. However, he paused then walked over to the sleeping Eva, took off his amulet and placed it around her neck before filling it up with chakra.

"Sparda…" Eva mumbled in her sleep, as she snuggled into her warm bed. He smiled sadly, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'll come back, I promise." He then kissed her cheek, before jumping through the window and ran through the streets towards the village gate. He reached the gate and ran up the side of it, then jumped over and ran a couple of yards from the village once he through he was far enough, he formed the hand seals and shouted, "Hijutsu: Anchi Akuma no Baria!"

Instantly, a stream of tower of chakra rose from the center of the village into the sky, and spread into a dome around the village wall. "Be safe, Eva," Sparda said then took off as fast as he could to find the Door to Demons. As he ran, two of his most trusted swords appeared on his back. The first was a long katana that sat in its sheath silently. The second was a large saw tooth sword with the kanji for Soul etched into the blade. Yamato, the Demon Sword of Speed and Rebellion, the Demon Sword of Power.

"You better be ready Mundus," Sparda said as he drew his two swords, "'cause I'm coming for you!" As he said it hundreds of demons appeared ready to rip him apart. He jumped into the air his swords at the ready as the demons all jumped at him.

-Several Weeks Later-

"Pregnant?" said Eva in shock, as she sat on the table in the office of the family doctor, "Yes, Uzumaki-sama," said Dr. Kyoko, "Twins from the looks of it." Eva got off the table and stared out the window, "Twins Sparda," she said as she reached for the amulet around her neck, "We're having twins." She smiled fondly to herself as she imagined the look on Sparda's face when he found out he was a father, "Now, you have more than just me to come back to."

**DONE! So yeah, Eva's an Uzumaki and so are Dante and Vergil. Also, this is my first time writing a lemon, so if it doesn't seem good to you, well that should explain why. Personally, I think I did pretty well for my first lemon. Anyway don't forget to R&R! See ya next time!**


End file.
